


[助嘎]临时起意

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 当年真男上头
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	[助嘎]临时起意

“Jackson训练兵为什么总是做需要道歉的事呢？”  
他缩手缩脚的坐在那，目光无助的看过来，嘴巴动了动想说什么，但带着一脸纠结的神色挣扎了半天，最后还是只能挤出一句微弱的“对不起。”  
“助教说话的时候不要做小动作，知道了吗？”  
Jackson在集体的应声里跟着做出一个“是”的口型。  
朴俊延想，他大概是答不上来的。如果Jackson知道不应该去看鞋子，那他就不会低头；如果他在虫子乱飞的时候可以不害怕的站住，那么他一定不会动；如果他记得对不起的正确读法，那么他也必然不会落下中间的那个音。朴俊延懂他为什么不知道自己哪里做错，但这里是军队，作为助教他必须把不符合军队作风的行为指出来。  
-  
他知道节目的看点，不过是把Jackson放进军队，然后看着这位外国人在军队里度过艰难的适应期时引发的笑料。他也知道Jackson，很多人都知道，这个来自异国的，直率的、热情的、爱笑的男孩子，有一种兼顾了莽撞和机灵的聪明。虽然和他只是碰面不久，但朴俊延确定，观众在看节目的时候一定是笑着的，而不是捂住脸想要挡住迎面而来的尴尬。种种因为不适应产生的矛盾最后统统能化作“有趣”两个字，它的关键还是在Jackson身上。他有一种奇异的让人舒心的力量。  
然而这是错误的，朴俊延意识到，他似乎不能这么想。因为如果他认定Jackson的性格和部队格格不入，但Jackson本人确是讨人喜欢的，那么他已经在不知不觉中把自己势命效忠的大韩民国军队放在了那个人的对立面。他对自己有点生气，军队是什么样的地方他非常清楚，并且应该早已适应。但是今天看到Jackson让他不可抑制的想起自己刚入伍时的样子。那时他很年轻，非常年轻，二十出头的年纪给予他这个时期的男生应该有的一切气质，有他还未脱去的幼稚，那些青涩的勇敢，还包括以后日渐被磨平了的叛逆和脾气。训练场上的跑圈，嘴里一边喊着打起精神一边艰难完成的俯卧撑，生化房里抑制不住的鼻涕口水眼泪，还有他心里所有的不服气和腹诽，回家休假时和朋友狠狠骂起教官时的语气，那全部都是他在刚开始时才会有的故事。后来他习惯了，他开始满足于这种氛围，不自觉的被感染和同化，最后朴俊延也戴上了那顶红帽子。他看着刚入营的新兵，一瞬间的身份对调，但这时他已经快要想不起来面前的这些眼神恍惚不安的训练兵应该是什么心情。  
-  
所以朴俊延感到心烦，在Jackson睁大眼睛看着他，一直重复着“对不起”的时候。Jackson不标准的发音让这句话有种诡异的好笑，他明明是真心的道歉，是真心的委屈，但说出口的时候却成为别人耳中的笑料。  
他们浪费了他的真诚。  
朴俊延一直在纠正他，不是“我是罪人”，是“对不起”，可是这句话得到结果不过是Jackson在踟蹰里的又多一声歉意。朴俊延不想听他的道歉，不是因为他也忍不住笑，他只是不想看到Jackson唯诺的样子。Jackson这种男生，天生就应该是笑着的，应该是有话直讲的。但是这里不许笑，也不许直视教官的眼睛。军队说：要么投身于我，要么请你放低自己。因为Jackson懂，所以他选择给自己戴上一层压抑自己的面具，他正在尽自己最大的努力配合这里。  
“对不起。”Jackson又说，中间被他吃掉的那个音节最终还是没有吐出来。  
同期里又有人笑了，于是朴俊延再也控住不住自己的怒气。  
-  
等到他们走的那一天，一切终于稍稍放松的时候，朴俊延忽然很想看Jackson的笑脸。他们所有人站成一排，宣誓过后互相做最后的道别。Jackson和Bambam一起站在最边上，朴俊延看了看，他们旁边还没有出现对准脸拍的摄像机。于是他走过去，伸手拍了拍Jackson的肩膀。  
“Jackson训练兵。”他说。Jackson抬起头看他，目光直直的、不带躲闪的看着他。“你现在可以不用害怕我了。”这是他想说的下半句话，但是却硬生生堵在嘴边，难以出口。  
对方的眼睛一直没有移开，在即将变长的沉默里，朴俊延看见Jackson渐渐嘴角扬起微笑了。  
“哥。”最后，他小声的说。  
-  
我们对彼此最后的称呼，是你的临时起意，是我的早有预谋。

-FIN-


End file.
